


Icebreaker

by eternaleponine



Series: Where There Is A Flame [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternaleponine/pseuds/eternaleponine
Summary: One of Anya's responsibilities as an RA is to get to know the students on her floor.  Lexa has other ideas.





	

Anya waited for the package of M&Ms to arrive back at her place in the circle, then set it down beside her leg. She wasn't thrilled about the whole 'getting to know you' aspect of being an RA, but she'd needed the free room and board that the job afforded her, and the rest of it – making sure no one did anything so spectacularly stupid that it came to the attention of the Powers That Be, resolving disputes between roommates, things like that – seemed like it would be all right. She just wasn't exactly the warm and fuzzy type when it came to dealing with... well, people. 

"So you all have some M&Ms," she said. "I hope no one's eaten any." She glanced around, and there were a few shifty-eyed guilty faces. "Anyway, I need you to count how many M&Ms you took." She gave them a minute to do so. "Now we're going to do a little ice breaker," she said. "We're going to go around, and tell everyone a little about ourselves. For every M&M that you took, you'll tell us one thing."

She couldn't help feeling just a little bit pleased with herself as the people who had been greedy groaned, realizing that they were going to have to practically tell their life story. Not that she was interested in hearing it. There was one face, though, that looked almost smug. Anya sized her up for a second, then turned her attention back to the task at hand. "So I took five," she said. "One – my name is Anya. Two – I'm your RA."

"That's cheating!" someone complained.

"It's something about me," Anya said. "I never said that it had to be anything deep or profound. Three – I'm a senior, so I'll be graduating at the end of this year. Four – I don't have any siblings. Five – my favorite color is brown."

"No it's not," someone said. " _No one's_ favorite color is brown."

"Then I guess I'm no one," Anya said. "It's a good color. Dirt, tree bark, chocolate... all brown." She forced herself to smile, but she suspected that it wasn't very convincing. "Next?" 

She only half listened as people rattled off various mostly-boring facts about themselves. Finally it got to the girl who'd been looking smug, who just said, "Pass."

"You don't get to pass," Anya said. 

"Why not?" the girl responded. "I didn't take any candy, so I don't have to say anything."

Anya's eyebrows went up. She had a point... but it wasn't really helpful to know nothing about her. She wondered if the girl had somehow sensed the trap, or if she didn't like chocolate, or if she had just wanted to be contrary. "Can you at least tell us your name?" she asked. "So I can check off that you came."

The girl shrugged. "Lexa," she said, and then looked pointedly at the boy sitting on her other side, who had a whole handful of candies that he was looking balefully at, clearly regretting his life choices. 

After they got around the circle, Anya went over the dorm rules, various other announcements that she'd been told she had to give, and then talked a little bit about arranging activities for the floor – voluntary, of course, although there would be occasional mandatory floor meetings – and that if anyone had any ideas of things that they might like to do, to let her know. When she'd run out of things to say, she asked if there was any questions, and when they'd run out of (mostly stupid) questions she let them go. 

She saw the girl who hated chocolate, or maybe just ice breakers, make a break for it, and it took a few jogging steps to catch up to her. "Hey," she said. "Do you have a minute?" She didn't know why she felt the need to reach out to her; it wasn't like she seemed scared or awkward or out of place. There was no reason for Anya to be more concerned about her than other people. There was just something about her, though, that made Anya want to know more... and the chocolate trap hadn't worked for that.

"No," Lexa said. "I'm meeting someone for dinner."

"I won't keep you," Anya said. "I was actually just headed that way myself. Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"I can't stop you," Lexa said. 

Anya suppressed a sigh. Prickly... which wasn't exactly an unfamiliar thing. Maybe that was the attraction. Maybe she felt some kind of kinship to this girl because she thought maybe she recognized some of herself in her. "You're right," Anya said. "You can't. But it would probably be more pleasant if you agreed to let me keep you company."

"It's not that far," Lexa said, "and I don't get lost."

"You've already got the campus map memorized?"

Lexa shrugged. "I'm pretty good at figuring out new places," she said. 

"Yeah," Anya said. "I got pretty good at it too, with the number of times that we moved when I was a kid."

This time it was Lexa's eyebrows that went up. "Why did you move so much?" she asked.

"My parents are in the military," Anya said. "Every time they got moved to a different station, off we went."

"You're an Army brat?"

"Navy, but yes," Anya said. 

Lexa nodded. "Air Force."

And after that the words seemed to flow a little more easily between them, because they had common ground to tread, and the walk to the main dining hall went quickly. "Who are you meeting?" Anya asked when they got there.

"My girlfriend," Lexa said, and there was a challenge in the words. 

"Cool," Anya said, because what did she care? "Have a good dinner."

"Thanks," Lexa said, her hackles smoothing back down. "You too."

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first day of my Clexathon! Yay! 
> 
> Please please please keep sending me prompts. The more you send the more likely I am to do one of the ones you want. Email eternaleponine [at] gmail, Tumblr (IM or ask) ironicsnowflake, or comment!


End file.
